One Night Away
by dracoyoflam
Summary: COMPLETE. Hermione and Draco decide that being alone just isn't an option.. Rated nc-17 for sexual content.


One Shot - Draco/Hermione

Title: One night away

Hermione had finally set up camp for the night but wasn't really tired enough to sleep so she sat outside of the tent by the fire. She had decided to risk the fire for the night because it was getting to cold to go without one.

Hermione had been working on a mission all alone for a while now so she had a simple little tent and a small magical bag to keep her things in. No one knew what her mission was and so far she hadn't succeeded.

She was staring off at the fire thinking about the impossible mission that she had been enlisted to do when she heard some leaves rustle in the nearby brush. She had been so occupied by building a fire and so happy to finally have one that she completely forgot to put up her boundary spells.

She quickly got to her feet and pulled out her wand but she didn't see anyone yet, she glanced around but still didn't see anyone.

"Is someone there?" She asked loudly.

As soon as it came out, she felt like an idiot. It was like in the scary movies when someone is about to be killed but they dumbly ask if someone is around.

Everything was quiet except for the crackling of the fire so she slowly started to relax. It wasn't until twenty minutes later that she finally lowered her wand and stuffed it into her pocket.

She stepped away from the fire and lifted her wand to start putting up the protection spells when someone grabbed her from behind and started dragging her back toward the fire. She started screaming and kicking her legs as hard as she could.

She tried twisting her body around to try and loosen their grip but nothing happened, they just kept dragging her until they finally got her next to the tent. The man dropped her hands and hurriedly cast a spell on her.

Her hands and feet were immediately tied up and she couldn't get them loose enough to move anywhere, plus he had a firm grip on her.

He threw her onto her back and he climbed on top her then covered her mouth with his hand. She tried wiggling free but he was to heavy and he was on her abdomen so she really couldn't wiggle very much anyway.

"Granger!" He yelled at her.

She paused and finally looked at the man that had her tied down. It was Draco Malfoy, his hair was longer and he had stubble on his face but it was him.

She stopped fighting and looked at him with a shocked expression. She couldn't believe that the person that finally caught her was _him_. She hated him.

Then she started thinking about what he could do to her and she started screaming again and tried her hardest to get free. It was a wasted effort.

"Hey, stop it!"

He yelled over her screams. He applied more pressure to her face where he covered her mouth and finally she had to stop to be able to get in a breath.

"Stop screaming and I'll remove my hand."

He said simply and waited for a response.

She nodded her agreement and he did what he said he would do. He slowly removed his hand from her face to her shoulder. He now had both hands on each one of her shoulders so she couldn't move anything but her legs and even that was hardly any movement.

She gasped in a big gulp of air then licked her lips. She quickly glanced around and noticed that he was alone, he didn't even have supplies with him. She glared at him but didn't scream.

"Are you going to kill me or just sit on me all night?" She asked sarcastically.

He cleared his throat and let go of her shoulders.

"As long as you don't try anything funny, I guess I could let you live… for now."

He slowly stood up and pulled her with him. He said another spell and the binds fell from her arms and legs. She stretched her arms out and a little moan of relief escaped from her throat.

"Thanks."

She said without looking at him. She moved around him and sat back down by the fire. It took a while but he finally joined her. She glanced at him and back to the fire, she had been alone for so long that even talking to him would be nice.

"So Malfoy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off worshiping Voldemort or something?"

He was surprised to hear her say the dark lords name but he didn't express as much. He moved closer to the fire and thought a moment before he answered.

"I ran across your little camp here and waited for you to lower your wand. I needed somewhere to stay for the night. I've been alone for months now, I thought it'd be nice to be by a fire and maybe even a person… even if the person is you."

She laughed at his response. She hadn't laughed or really talked in ages.

"I've been by my self for months as well. I agree with you, I needed a fire and company is nice to have… even if it is you."

He smirked at her response. He scooted closer to her and she could feel the closeness or his body even though they weren't touching. Her body warmed a little but it had nothing to do with the fire.

Draco noticed as well, he was surprised by the response his body had but couldn't deny that it had been a long time. He always thought that she was kind of pretty when she wasn't sneering at him.

"Granger, when's the last time you saw a person?"

He asked calmly as he inched closer to her. She was surprised by his moving closer but knew that she wanted to be by someone too. She understood.

"I honestly don't know. It's been months but I don't know for sure."

"Me either."

She started inching closer to him too and finally they stopped once their arms were touching. They awkwardly glanced at each other and blushed.

"Hey Granger, I've got a little proposal for you… just don't curse me, okay?"

She nodded and tried to wait patiently for him to spit it out already. She knew what he wanted because she wanted it too. She had already decided that one night with him wouldn't hurt and she was to lonely to care.

"What would you think about me and you… um if we… just for tonight if we…"

He was cut off by her sudden movement towards him. She leaned over and pressed her lips against him. They kissed for a minute until he finally broke it off.

"I guess you know what I mean."

He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I know… why don't we move this inside."

He nodded and stood up with her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked into the magical tent together. It wasn't very big but all he as worried about was the bed, which she had and they quickly moved to it.

He threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Their lips met again but with a rush of passion and enthusiasm. He opened her mouth with his and stuck his tongue into her mouth, she gladly welcomed it.

He loved the way that she tasted and felt like he just couldn't get enough of her. His hands started to wonder shyly until they finally found a destination. One was grabbing onto her neck to pull her mouth against his and the other was massaging her breasts.

She quickly responded by putting her hands into his soft blond hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him against her.

He was already fully erect and groaned when she pressed against him. When he let out the groan he broke away from her lips and started kissing her neck. He left passionate kisses all over her neck before he finally started kissing lower.

He slowly started to unbutton her blouse and he kissed ever new inch of blushing skin. He eventually got the whole blouse unbuttoned and pulled it off of her. She was wearing a simple black bra that stood out against her light skin.

He grinned before he continued what he was doing. Hermione was groaning underneath him and her breathing was becoming labored, she didn't know how much more of this she could take… she wanted him right now.

It wasn't long until he finally pulled the bra off of her and added it to the discard pile that was starting to form. He bent down to her breasts and started to suckle on them as she grabbed a hold of his hair.

He head was thrown back and she held on tightly to his blond locks. The heat between them was growing and they wanted to be finally together.

Instead, he was trying to prolong the passion and kept up the foreplay. He started kissing her lips again and was sucking on her bottom one when he ground himself against her. They both gasped in pleasure and she hurriedly pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it across the room. Their bare chests were touching which sent a current of electricity through them both. The skin to skin contact was better feeling than they could have imagined and ached to have more skin revealed.

He slid lower down her body and kissed her stomach as he pulled her pants off. He ran his hand down her leg and slowly back up her thigh. He gradually made his way to her panties but didn't continue.

"Uh, Draco Malfoy, you are teasing me too much." She panted.

He smiled against her abdomen, he couldn't wait until she was screaming his name in ecstasy. Just thinking about it made his breathing quicken.

He moved off of her a little and laid on his side. He pushed his lips against hers again and she started to unbutton his jeans. She took her time but slowly she pulled his pants off, he finished the job by kicking them into the floor.

She pressed herself against him and he moaned against her lips. She excited, knowing that she could cause him to sound like that was a big turn on all by itself. She bit her bottom lip and slowly moved her hand across his stomach which made him flinch with the pleasure of her touch.

"Me first." He whispered and grabbed her hand into his. The other hand though went back to her thigh but didn't stop at her panties this time.

She gasped at the new feeling of his fingers inside of her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back which he took full advantage of. He moved his lips across her neck and knew that in the morning she would be marked by him.

After a while, he got tired of maneuvering around her underwear so pulled them off. She was finally completely naked, the sight of her was too much and he knew that he couldn't keep up the foreplay anymore.

He pulled his fingers free and grabbed her bottom to push her against himself. Hermione took the opportunity to lower her hand from his, put it into his boxers and wrap it around his erection.

It was his turn to gasp. She gripped tighter and started moving her hand up and down his manhood. She was surprised by how large he was but it didn't scare her, it made her want him inside of her all the more.

He yanked his boxers off in a rush and then grabbed her arm to stop her movements on him. He pulled her hand away and took in a breath to calm himself.

She looked into his grey eyes and he looked into her brown ones, they grinned foolishly at each other and then her laid her flat on her back so he could climb into position.

He was on top of her and she lifted her legs to hook them onto his hips. They kissed again and then he pushed himself inside of her.

They both moaned and he paused a moment once he was inside of her. He could feel the pressure all around himself and it was like heaven. He let out a breath and then started moving again.

She could feel him slowly moving in and out of her, the pleasure building with every thrust. She started to move her hips to meet his so that he could bury himself deeper into her.

It didn't take long for their breathing to become rapid and their movements to become quicker. They were holding onto each other so tightly, wanting to be impossibly closer.

He was groaning louder and she was moaning with every thrust now. She was growing louder and louder until she was practically yelling with pleasure. He grabbed her leg and pulled it up higher on his hip and she felt him fill her until he was completely surrounded by her.

Their bodies were sweaty even though the outside grew colder and darker. Their bodies were slick with it and moved easily with each other. He could feel himself nearing the climax but didn't want to reach it alone.

They started moving faster and more frantically.

"Malfoy."

She said with lust in her voice.

He pushed hard into her and responded with a whisper in her ear.

"Call me Draco."

She moaned loudly at his move and did as he asked. He continued to plunge himself into her and lost all control when she screamed in climax.

"Draco!" She yelled loudly and started convulsing in ecstasy.

He finished with her and moaned loudly when she screamed his name. He thrust himself into her again as they finished and kept himself there as they started coming off of their high. Her body was shacking as she lowered her legs and lifted her hands to tangle them into his hair once more. Draco let her leg go and laid his head against her chest when her fingers reached his hair. He wrapped his arms around her body and they laid there in quiet peacefulness for a long time.

He sighed and pulled himself out of her but other than that they didn't move for what felt like hours. Eventually, Hermione kissed his forehead and cleared her throat like she was about to say something but never did.

Draco stopped waiting for her to say something and grabbed her hands from his head. He moved higher and kissed her quickly on the lips.

He smirked and she knew what he meant. He wanted more.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and the passion started growing again. Once they pulled apart she smiled and cleared her throat again.

"Again?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"Oh yeah, as long as your up for it."

She grinned.

"Seems like you're the one that's up for it…"

She paused and he let out a small laugh at her joke.

"Only this time…"

He leaned away a little for her to finish.

"This time, call me Hermione."

They both smiled and started kissing again.

…...

Morning.

In the morning, they woke up naked in each others arms. They had finally fallen asleep sometime really late at night or really early in the morning. They just couldn't get enough of each other.

They didn't talk much and when they did it was mostly about random things that didn't mean anything to either of them. They were just glad to have someone to talk to.

They eventually got dressed and he helped her pack her tent away in her little bag and cleaned up the proof of the fire. They were dreading the good bye so they took their time. Neither of them wanted to be alone anymore but even though it went unvoiced, they were both on a mission and not for the same side.

Once they ran out of things to slow them down they stood face to face and awkwardly thought of something to say. Hermione of course went first.

"Look, Draco… I know we never got along and if not for the war, well we probably still wouldn't."

They laughed quietly and then she continued.

"But thanks. I mean last night was really wonderful and you were so nice to me so just thanks. Okay."

He tried to hide a satisfied grin at her compliment but she still caught it.

"You're welcome. You know, you were pretty amazing your self. If not for all this ridiculous war, we might actually have something here." 

He paused as he realized what he was saying and glanced around.

"Anyway, thank you for letting me stay here but I'd better get going. You know."

She stepped forward and hugged him tightly in her arms. She knew that they couldn't be considered enemies anymore and even thought they might never be considered friends, she realized that she would miss him.

As she went to pull back, he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. He tried not to make it very passionate because they were trying to say good bye and who knows if they would every see each other again.

When he though about never seeing her again though, he pressed even tighter against her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

The kiss didn't last long but when they pulled apart, she was blushing and he had to fight his urge to keep kissing her. She stepped away and glanced around at her surroundings.

"We better go our separate ways now or we won't be able to do it."

She said softly and then cleared her throat.

"I think your right. Good luck and all that."

They smiled at the thought of him rooting for her to win one for the good team then they took another step apart and he apparated out of her life.

Hermione took a deep breath in and then slowly let it out. She had to fight the sadness that was growing inside of her. She really didn't want to be alone but what was worse what that she was worried about what would happen to him.

She gripped her bag tighter and then apparated away from the small camp that offered so many unrealized possibilities.


End file.
